


Brooklyn Boys

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Steve and Y/N had decided to take their relationship to the next level; only he wasn’t around for the first two months of it. Can she manage on her own, and what will their reunion be like when he finally returns?





	Brooklyn Boys

Everything was so crisp and clean. The spacious living room and kitchen were ideal for you, and the view of the forest from the large windows was breathtaking. 

“You like it?” You turn your gaze from the window, and smile.

“Tony, it’s perfect. I can’t believe you did this for us. I don’t know what to say. ”

“It was nothing. I would do it for any for you.” He stares at the floor beneath his feet, kicking them back and forth, trying to be nonchalant. 

You walk over to him, stretching your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Thank you so much.” 

“Happy to do it. You guys are my family. Plus I owe him a little after…”

You pull back, placing both hands on his face, a look of warning as to not start on the self -destructive path he was going to head down. 

“No. Fresh start. Remember? New beginnings for everyone, starting right here.”  
You both scan the empty room, seeing the future of it in your own very different ways.

“This is going to change everything, you now that, right?” He gives you a nervous grin. “It’s going to be great. He’s going to love it.”

“I hope so.” You say, a bit nervous regarding what the future may hold for you and Steve.

“You’re it kid. He’s yours for life. There is no one else in his eyes.” 

“I hope you’re right.” You smile, glancing around the room as you run your hands over the surfaces of the counter tops. “I guess I should get to work.”  
Bzzz  
S: Good morning love  
Y: Morning  
S: Did I wake you?  
Y: No, I’ve been up for a bit. I have some good news!  
S: Oh yeah, what’s that?  
Y: The apartment is done. Tony finished it yesterday!  
S: Really? That’s great sweetheart!   
Y: It’s perfect, Steve, I think you’ll love it.  
S: Honey, I could live in a tent and be happy, as long as you’re in there with me.  
Y: You’re so corny.  
S: You love me.  
Y: That I do. Any word on when you’re coming home?  
S: Nothing yet. I was barely lucky enough to be able to send this text I don’t have long though. We have to move again in a few minutes. I can’t wait to come home. We can start decorating as soon as I get back, okay?  
Y: Okay, sounds like a plan.   
S: All right sweetie, I have to get going. I’ll be home as soon as I can.   
Y: Okay, baby. Stay safe.   
S: Always. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.   
Y: I’m keeping you forever, didn’t you know?  
S: That’s the plan. I love you, baby.  
Y: I love you too, Steve. Come home soon. 

Okay, so slight change of plans. You would not be waiting on Steve to get home. The last thing you wanted for him after a long mission was for him to come home to more work. No, you were going to welcome him to a new place that was comfortable, and ready to be lived in. This would be his “welcome home” surprise. You already had ideas in mind, and things were falling into place. Thankfully, you also had three strong friends that were more than willing to help you out too. 

Over the next week, you, Bucky, Sam and Peter, had started to gather new furniture, and some random odds and ends that you thought Steve would like in the house. You had wanted to keep some of the décor somewhat old fashioned for him, but with a bit of a modern twist for you. Each day, you boxed up your items from your room, while Bucky and Sam helped collect Steve’s. You had taken Peter out with you a few times to stock up on items for the fridge while the other two moved your furniture back and forth. It was getting harder and harder to keep food in the house with those three around. You felt like you were basically feeding three teenagers having a growth spurt twenty-four hours a day. Thank god Tony pays the bills in this place, because you would go broke trying to keep them satisfied. You had decided that Peter would be your shopping buddy early on in the game. He had a great eye for finding steals and deals, and he was always up to date on all the new gadgets around. He had helped you pick out an array of cool items for the kitchens and the bathrooms. You two had become great friends, despite the age difference. He was always in a good mood, and always being a goof, making you laugh constantly which you desperately needed. It was great distraction at times, taking your mind off of Steve’s whereabouts, or his safety.

All in all, the house was coming along really well, but you would be lying if you said that you weren’t starting to get a bit nervous. There was still no word from Steve, and you had no idea if he would be coming home soon. It had been two weeks. At one point, you had stopped housework all together, as Fury had needed your help on some small recon missions. Nothing serious, just keeping an eye on some suspicious potential new Hydra players in the field. 

Coulson had also requested that you accompany him on a small weekend assignment to help locate some new enhanced. Normally, this would be right up your alley, as you loved discovering new talent. The chase was amazing, and you loved to see what new powers people were bringing to the table. This, however, was not the time for it. You were starting to stress that you wouldn’t have enough time to finish everything before Steve came home, and your anxiety was through the roof. You had vented to Bucky about it while you were out, and he assured you, everything would be fine, telling you not to panic just yet. When you had arrived home three days later, you were over the moon when you saw that him and Sam had painted the bedrooms for you, and Peter had finished the bathrooms. 

“Please don’t cry Y/N.” Peter rubbed your back, giggling a little over the fact that you were this happy about a little bit of paint. 

“You guys, it looks incredible, I can’t believe you finished all of this while I was gone!” You wiped the tears from your cheeks.

Bucky leaned over and gave you a small peck on your cheek. “I told you not to panic, Doll.” 

Another week had past, with still no word from Steve. The boys had noticed that you had seemed a little bit drained, and were keeping to yourself a little more than usual, which was unlike you. 

Bucky had decided it was time to take a break when you had stopped him from bringing Steve’s stuff into the new room. 

“Hey, look at me.” He pulled your face up, and stared at you until he knew you were disconnected from all of your nasty thoughts. “He’s coming back. We’re going to move all of his stuff into this room, because this is where you guys will be…together. Right?”

“Yeah. Yes.” You say, swallowing back your tears.

“Peter is going to help you move your stuff tonight when he gets out of school. He’s excited to help, don’t ruin this for him.” Bucky starts to smile while pointing a stern finger your way. “No more sad Y/N, got it?”

“I can’t help it!” You laugh a little knowing how ridiculous you’re being.

“I know, I know, it’s not entirely your fault.” Bucky pushes you out of the room. “Go take a break, grab a snack. Sam and I are almost done in here.”

It was eleven pm when you had decided it was time to stop, sending Peter off to the guest room down the hall. You had become close with his Aunt, and had let her know he would be helping Tony on some projects tonight, and that he was safe with you. There was no way you were sending him out on the streets alone. Could he handle himself, sure, but you didn’t care. You felt better knowing that he was safe here you with and the guys. You had just pulled the covers down to get into bed when you heard your phone ring.

“Steve? Is everything alright?” It was rare that he was able to call you on missions, so of course, you feared the worst.

“I just needed to hear your voice, baby. That’s all. I’m fine.” His voice is low, and seems tired. 

“I miss you so much.” Curling up in a ball, you envision him there with you, being able to smell him on the shirt that you were wearing of his. You always wore his shirts to bed when he was away. It made you feel a little closer to him, and made it easier for you to sleep through the nights.

“I know. I miss you, too. Not much longer okay? I swear I’ll be home soon.”

“Not soon enough.” You sigh into the phone.

“I know, trust me, I know, honey. There is no place I would rather be than there with you in our new bed right now. You having any regrets about saying yes to moving in with me yet?’ He chuckles quietly into the phone.

“Not one.” You smile into your pillow.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.” His voice sounds happy, and you can tell that he’s smiling which is a huge relief for you. 

You talk for another thirty minutes before he has to move again. Crashing into your pillows, you fall asleep knowing that it won’t be much longer until he is back, safe in your arms again.

 

Two weeks later, the house was pretty much complete. 

The bedroom, kitchen and bathrooms were finished, and were move in ready. There was one more room that still had needed a few last minute touches, but the boys had helped you out with that. Thankfully, you still had some time to take care of it, so you weren’t really that concerned, as it was a room that wasn’t going to be used for a while.

Strolling nervously into the room with Bucky, you both smile, feeling a bit cocky that you were able to pull this whole house together in the time that you had done it in.

“He’s going to be so excited.” Bucky looks around, nodding his head at his handy work.

“You think so?” You bite you lip, unsure if he’ll really like it, or if he’ll be really mad that you didn’t wait for him to help.

“I know so. Oh! I have a surprise for you!” He exclaims.

“Oh yeah?” Your eyes widen at his excitement. 

He runs to the closet, pulling out a collection of beautiful frames, filled with pictures of the team, each showing a moment of our favorite days together. Birthday parties, movie nights, dinners, group activities. Every one filled with smiles and hugs, and happy occasions. We were always better together, just like Steve had said, and it showed here in our photos. 

“I thought we could make a collage on the wall.” Bucky looks at you shyly, unsure if you would like the idea.

“Yes! These are great pictures, Buck. I love this idea!” You hand him frames, one by one, until they cover one of the walls. You both smile, remembering all of the events of each frame in front of you. 

“We’ve come a long way, huh Buck?” Resting your head on his shoulder, you reminisce about the good times you have all had together.

“Yeah, I never thought we would end up here.” He lets out a small laugh, as he shakes his hand over your head, tangling your hair. 

“Jerk.” You give him a slight push, like you could actually move him.

“Hey Guys!” Peter approaches both of you, holding a small wrapped box.

“Look at these. Aren’t these awesome?” You point to the pictures on the wall, beaming at how well it turned out.

“Hey, I’m in there!” He leans in closer to the particular picture of you and him in the lab with Tony, and another of you, him, and Clint at Nat’s birthday party.

“Of course you are, you’re family. You belong in here with all of us.” You wrap your arm around his, and tuck yourself into his side. Seeing him smile, knowing that this may finally make him feel like a part of your team, makes you swell with love. 

“Um, here, I got something for you” He hands you a small box, wrapped with ribbons.

Your jaw drops as you open the box. Bucky grabs one side, helping you to fully open up the intricate quilt he had given to you. Each square was sewn together perfectly, with your teammates symbol on every block, including his own.

“Peter!” You pull him into a hug, almost squeezing the life from him. “It’s beautiful, where did you get this?”

“There’s a Quilt club at school. I know a girl that’s a big fan of yours, so I asked if she could do one for you. You like it?” He shrugs as he places his hands in his pocket. 

“I love it! It’s so cool. Steve will love it too.” You hug him again, while flipping it over to marvel at the other side. 

“When does he come home?” He nervously asks, knowing it may be a sensitive subject.

“In two days…pending…” You tilt your head, knowing it was never a guarantee. “I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be, this is going to blow his mind.” Bucky nods, agreeing with Peter.

 

You had been folding laundry on the couch with your earphones in when Steve had finally arrived. You had never even heard Friday announce that the Quinjet had landed being that were so caught up in your music, and trying to make everything perfect for Steve’s arrival. You feel your phone buzz in your pocket, and frantically pull your earphones out, seeing that it was Steve that was calling.

“Please don’t tell me that you aren’t coming home tonight!” You couldn’t wait any more, and you swore if he had said it would be longer, you were going to march to Fury’s office and hand him his ass on a platter.

“Turn around, baby.” You hear chuckle from behind you, as you swing your head around.

You practically knock him to the ground with the force of your run, combined with the grip of your arms and legs around his body.

“I thought you weren’t coming till tonight. I’m so sorry, I would have met you upstairs!” You say, all the while slaughtering his face and lips with your kisses.

“It’s fine sweetie, the look on your face was worth you missing it.” He lets you continue to kiss him, soaking in every once of affection from you that he could take in. “So, I see you’ve been busy. I knew you wouldn’t wait.’” He shakes his head, while slowly releasing you onto the ground. “It looks incredible. I can wait to move in here with you.”

“Well…you don’t have to. It’s official, we live here.” 

“Wait, what?” He looks down at you, confused, thinking there was no way that you had done everything.

“It’s done. We finished everything. All of our stuff is here.” You shrug your shoulders, as it was no big deal to finish an entire house in the time he was gone. “Bucky, Sam and Peter helped with everything. We worked around the clock, whenever we could.’

You watched his face drop a little bit, and you started to panic. Was he upset that you did this without him? Was this to fast? Was he regretting it now that it was really happening? 

“I thought it would be nice for you to come home and relax. I didn’t want you to have to worry about all this work. I just wanted for it to be about us when you got back. I’m sorry, I didn’t think about the fact that you might have wanted to help.”

“Shhh.” He places a delicate kiss on your lips. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. Come on.” He places his hand around yours. “Show me around.” He spins you around, placing his arms around your waist, and walking with your back on his chest. 

“Okay, umm, well, here is the new kitchen. Tony gave us an extra fridge because he said you’re still a growing boy, and big counters for when we cook together.”

“I like that. This will be great.” He looks around, and then opens the fridge. “Fully ready to go? You are prepared.”

You pull him into the hall. “Bathroom one is here, and two is down the hall. There are three bedrooms.”

“Three?” He tilts his head, perplexed. 

“He made one for Bucky, for when he has nightmares, or for after missions if he needs it, so he’s not alone.”

“Your idea, or his?”

“Tony and I. Bucky didn’t know until he was helping me decorate. Don’t tell him I said this, but I think he almost cried.”

“I’ll take it to the grave. Thank you, for that.” He kisses you again.

“Our room is here. All of your stuff has been moved in already, so there’s no turning back now.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He grins, kissing your temple.

“And then, the last room is this way.”

You open the door, walking in slowly waiting for Steve to follow. Upon entering the room, Steve freezes, causing your heart rate to elevate. He slowly inches in taking in every item in the room, trying to collect his thoughts, confusion clouding his brain. He steps up to the collage on the wall, glancing at the pictures of everyone, from when it was just him and Tony, to our extended family now. Bucky had even managed to get old photos of them and the Howlies together. He pivots, and glances to the main wall, gasping a little as he lays his eyes on a large canvas that features his drawings of Brooklyn, spread across the wall.

“Those are mine. How did you…?”

“Yeah. I thought it would be a nice reminder of home. You know, family history and all. It’s good to know where you came from, right?” He spots the chair in the corner of the room with Peter’s quilt on it. He points, without speaking.

“Peter.” You answer.

Last but not least. He stops in front of the last piece of furniture, his hands gripping the edge, almost confirming it to be real. You see him lower his gaze, running his finger over the wood. You see him shutter, like he’s fighting back a strong emotion, his back expanding as he takes a deep breath.

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” You say, almost in a whisper.

He didn’t face you while he spoke his next words.

“How far?”

“3 1/2 months.” 

“Did you know?”

“No, I didn’t know when you left.” Shaking your head, you glance at the floor.

“Why didn’t...” You interrupt him, knowing where this was going.

“Cause you’re you, and I knew you wouldn’t finish the mission, and it had to be done.”

“But…”

“But... you’re here now… and now you know.”

 

He turns to you and runs his hand through your hair, while slowly lowering his gaze to your belly.

You take hold of his other hand, placing it over your abdomen, holding it in place, as he chokes in a small breath. Your breathing becomes unstable, as you watch his facial expressions turn from surprise, to sadness, to nervousness. 

“Do you want to know?”

He nods his head, still unable to find his voice.

“It’s a boy.” He takes a deep, shaky breath in, his eyes swelling with tears. You hold up your two fingers, and wait for him to look up. “Both of them.”

He places his hands on you cheeks, and slowly pulls you in for a gentle kiss.

“Are you happy?” You ask.

“You have no idea. I love you so much right now.”

“You’re going to be a dad, Steve.”

He lowers his forehead to yours, when you see a tear slide down his cheek.

“Thank you.” He sighs out.

“For what?”

“For choosing me. For everything.”

“Don’t get to excited. I told the boys that I would let them help name them since they helped me do everything here.” You see his eyes scrunch together, as if he was waiting to get hit by a brick of sorts. “They chose Parker Samuel, and James Grant Rogers.

He chuckles out a small laugh before responding.

“I’m okay with those.”

“Really? I thought for sure you would fight me on that one.” You’re lean away from him, shocked at his response. 

“You just told me that the “Three Dorkateers” were going to name our children. I thought for sure you were going to tell me I was the about to be the proud father of two boys named “Nacho Cheese and Pudding Cup.”

“Those are their favorite things…”

“You understood my concerns then?”

“I do, and I’m sorry for scaring you, I apologize.”

He wrapped his arms around you, breathing in your scent. He had been gone to long, and he never wanted this moment to end.

“What about Tony?” He questions. “He didn’t have a say?”

“Well, there was a small discussion between the five of us…”

“Of course there was…” He pulls you to the small rocking chair in the corner of the room, sitting you on his lap.

“Tony said he was fine not being named, but he wants to be the godfather. Bucky said not a chance, he’s known you the longest and you have history. Tony said fine, but then he wants the name to be Anthony James, instead of James Grant. Bucky said there was no way he was going second. So they agreed to James Grant, and Bucky gets to be one of their godfathers, but not both. I then made the suggestion that maybe it could be James Anthony, and said that Laura and Clint should be the godparents.”

“I like that idea too.”

“Yeah, I highly suggest not bringing that up again. I was shut down pretty hard.” 

“Okay, we’ll figure that out that later. I’m sorry you had to deal with this on your own.”

“I’m not, it was actually good practice. If I can handle quads, I can surely handle doubles.” 

“I’m exhausted just hearing about this, and I didn’t even do any work.”

He leans in for a kiss when you hear a knock on the doorframe of the baby’s room.

“Welcome back, Stevie.” You stand, letting Steve cross the room, watching the two best friends embrace, always relieved and excited when the other one makes it home safe and sound. You crash back into the chair. You were just as exhausted. Growing two super soldier babies was a chore in itself. They were growing fast, and damn were they strong.

“What do you think of your girl here? She did a great job, huh?” Bucky scans the room, imagining all the things that will be done here in the near future. He was excited at the thought of being a godfather, and couldn’t wait to spoil these boys rotten. 

“She’s the best. I heard she had some help.” Steve grabs his friend’s shoulder. “I appreciate everything you guys did.”

“We were happy to do it, punk.” He slaps his hand against Steve’s chest. You loved to watch the dynamic between them, and had hoped that your boys would have the same affection for each other, as they got older.

“I heard you moved all of my stuff.” Bucky look at Steve, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

“”Everything is right where it should be, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Steve peers in your direction. “I’ll be right back.” He heads towards your bedroom, and you can hear the opening and shutting of some drawers, with some shuffling of items in between.

“What is he doing?” You watch as Bucky shrugs, trying to play dumb. “You’re a horrible liar, Barnes.”

Bucky steps aside as Steve enters the room. He kisses your forehead, and kneels in front of you.

You furrow your brows, wondering why the two of them were being so awkward all of a sudden. You look down at Steve, who wasn’t giving you any clues, but glance back up when Bucky starts to sneak out of the door. You make eye contact with him, and he sends you a quick wink and side smile before shutting the door. You drop your gaze back to Steve, who is now holding a small ring in his fingers. 

You gasp in quickly, your eyes filling with tears. 

“Steve? What are you…”

“I figured it’s only fair that I give you something in return for the gifts that you’re giving me.”

“I…I don’t…”

“You’re right you know, I was gone way to long. I’ve missed too much already. That’s not going to happen anymore. I was going to wait until we had been living together for a bit…but I’m through with waiting. Like Bucky said, everything is right where it should be here, and that’s where I intend on staying. I want to be here with you, and our boys, if you’ll have me that is?’

He watches your face, as tears fall down your cheeks, and your nose becomes the cutest pink hue.

“Y/N, will you…

“Yes!” You jump into his arms, knocking him over onto his back on the floor.

“Whoa, easy, you have precious cargo in there!” He giggles as you once again, plant kisses all over his face. He flips you over off of him, and hovers his body the full length across yours, being careful not to crush your belly. He rubs a tear from your cheek, and studies your face, as if he is trying to memorize every detail of you.

“What?” You grin up at him, wondering what was on his mind.

“I love you, baby.” He lowers his face towards yours, his beautiful eyes welcoming you into his soul, his lips telling you that everything he says is true. He kisses your chin, then neck, before inching down to your stomach, planting a kiss on each side. “I love you, and I love you too.” You stomach starts to bounce, while you begin to laugh at how emotional he was being. “Stop laughing, I’m trying to have a serious moment with Nacho and Pudding!”

“We are NOT calling them that, Steve!”

He pops his had back up, slowly trailing kisses from your neck to your ear.

“How would my soon to be wife feel about taking a family nap right now?” He mumbles into your ear.

“That is the sexiest thing my soon to be husband has ever said to me.”

He picks you up off the floor, and carries you to your new bedroom.

“Friday, hold all calls and visits until tomorrow. The Rogers are taking a day off.” 

The next morning, you wake up to find Steve in the boy’s room, scanning the pictures on the wall.

“Steve?”

“Morning sweetheart.” He grins, pulling you in front of him, kissing your forehead. “How’s my girl today?”

“Perfect.” You lean in and kiss his warm kips, sighing into them.

“It is now.” He says, nodding towards the wall.

He spins you around to face the wall of memories, and points to the center of the collage. There, in new frames, were three pictures of you and Steve. He squeezes you tighter as you lean your head back into him, gazing upon the picture of him proposing. The picture of him on top of you, looking down at you like you were heaven on earth, made you close your eyes, and thank the gods that he was yours. You both chuckle as he points towards the one of his first “conversation” with the boys. This was your new life, and there was nothing more that you would ask for.

“Like I said, Perfect.”


End file.
